


Cratère

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Cratère

Un sifflement se fit entendre. Il pivotât sur la droite. Juste à temps. Une boule de feu s’écrasa sur sa gauche. Il bondit en arrière, se propulsant avec le vent. Juste à temps, une seconde fois. Il partit se cacher derrière la colline mais un troisième coup frappa plus haut, laissant des rochers déboulés dans sa direction. Il les esquiva et se servit d’un de ceux déjà tombé pour s’abrité. Il escalada en quelques bon la chaîne montagneuse. Une fois au sommet il put apercevoir son assaillant. L’homme était grand, musclé, chauve et un troisième œil tatoué prônait sur son crâne. Il ne savait pas comment cet homme attaquait, ni d’où il venait. Mais vue les cratères qui jonchait le champ de bataille, il était sûrement très puissant. Le jeune avatar se propulsa dans les airs, fuyant cette île et atterrit dans la selle d’Appa, rattraper par Katara. Ils prirent la fuite le plus rapidement possible.


End file.
